Season 3
Season premiere aired on January 13, 2017. Season finale aired with a special four-part crossover episode on November 17, November 24, December 8 and December 15, 2017. The crossover is made up of five series: K.C. Undercover, Jessie, That's So Raven, I Didn't Do It and Austin & Ally. Episodes # A Microchip A Day Keeps The Spy Away - January 13, 2017 - 4.4 million # Is It Supposed To Be A Joke? - January 20, 2017 - 4.0 million # Just The Way You Are - January 27, 2017 - 3.9 million # Finally Baking The Biscuits! - February 17, 2017 - 3.6 million # Who's The Boss Here? - February 24, 2017 - 3.8 million # K.C.'s Double Trouble (Part One) - March 10, 2017 - 4.6 million # K.C.'s Double Trouble (Part Two) - March 24, 2017 - 5.1 million # Is My School Haunted? - April 7, 2017 - 4.2 million # Judy, Judy, Do You Wanna Play? - April 14, 2017 - 3.9 million # Marisa's Got A New Job...In My Family - April 28, 2017 - 4.2 million # The Theory Of A Spy - May 5, 2017 - 4.0 million # At The Right Time And In The Right Place - May 12, 2017 - 3.8 million # Dangerous Secrets Come To Truth - May 26, 2017 - 4.6 million # You Shouldn't Be Here, You Know? - June 2, 2017 - 4.5 million # Lost Something? - June 23, 2017 - 4.2 million # Oh, Please! It's Just A (SPY)der - June 30, 2017 - 3.9 million # Bonjour Madame, Bonjour Monsieur - July 14, 2017 - 3.8 million # Try Me, And You'll Be Surprised - July 21, 2017 - 4.0 million # A Bad Penny Is Always Turning Up! - August 4, 2017 - 3.9 million # Love Makes The World Go Around - August 25, 2017 - 4.3 million # Your Butt Looks Like A Big Balloon - September 1, 2017 - 3.8 million # Kathleen Cooper, Come Here! - September 15, 2017 - 3.9 million # What Are You Talking About, Mrs. Looney? - September 22, 2017 - 3.6 million # Darien's Back? - October 29,2017 - 4.2 million # Even Spies Make Bloopers - October 13, 2017 - 3.7 million # I Have A Problem, I'm Gonna Miss You - October 20, 2017 - 3.9 million # Do I Have Something Wrong? - October 27, 2017 - 3.8 million # Jessie Undercover: Mission In New York (Part One) - November 17, 2017 - 4.7 million # That's So Raven Undercover: Mission In San Francisco (Part Two) - November 24, 2017 - 4.8 million # I Didn't Do It Undercover: Mission in Chicago (Part Three) - December 8, 2017 - 4.6 million # Austin & Ally Undercover: Mission in Miami (Part Four) - December 15, 2017 - 5.1 million Trivia *This season is made up of 31 episodes. *This season featured 4 crossovers, aired in a special four-part season finale. *This is the only season to feature bloopers. *Marisa becomes a spy, but only for six episodes. *Ernie falls in love with a girl and they become a couple. *KC's old love interest comes back. *Kira finds out she's not married with Craig because he was married with another woman when he was younger, and they didn't devorce. Then in the same episode they devorce and in the next one Craig can marry Kira. *This is the second most watched season (with 4.2 million average viewers) with the first one. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide